In today's environment, individuals utilize electronic mail (e-mail) to communicate with one another. Often, e-mail messages addressed to a recipient contain files that may be forwarded to other recipients without the sender having any control over the e-mail message that is sent, especially, any attachments within the e-mail message. As such, there is a need for an innovative communication system, where communications can be personalized and secured in a cost effective manner.